cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
MAC (Mid American Conference)
The MAC (Mid American Conference) is a CFBHC conference established in game year 2016. It is located primarily in the Central portion of the United States. The MAC currently has members in Ohio, Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, and New York. Teams Conference History The Mid American Conference joined CFBHC in 2016, playing a limited 10 game schedule facing only other Mid American teams. They added the Huskies of Northern Illinois University and began out-of-conference play in 2017. List of Conference winners * 2016: Miami (OH) Redhawks defeated Toledo 35-24 * 2017: Northern Illinois Huskies defeated Miami(OH) 12-10 * 2018: Northern Illinois Huskies defeated Ohio 17-3 * 2019: Ohio Bobcats defeated Toledo 17-13 * 2020: Western Michigan Broncos defeated Ohio 34-30. (CFP participant) List of MAC commissioners * 2016-2017: FSUAlumni * 2018: LaserCats * 2019: paperllamasunited * 2020-present: Jieret Bowl tie-ins The MAC champion is not obligated to play in a specific bowl. All MAC bowl bids are based on best matchups and geography, no tiers exist but tiers from other conferences may predict matchups. Contracted bowls are as follows: *Famous Idaho Potato Bowl vs MWC (Boise, ID) *Miami Beach Bowl vs AAC (Miami, FL) *Bahamas Bowl vs AAC (Nassau, Bahamas) *Detroit Bowl vs ACC or Big Ten (Detroit, MI) - Conditional on whether the ACC or Big Ten cannot fill their spot. The MAC does not have direct secondary tie-ins to any other bowls. Standings Tiebreaking Procedures Divisional Champions (Conference Champion this year since there are no divisions) The divisional championship shall be decided on conference winning percentage. If two or more teams are tied for the championship, they shall be considered divisional co-champions. The following tie-breaking formula shall be used to determine which team will represent that division in the MAC Championship game: 1. Head-to-head competition: a. In the event of a multiple-team (two or more teams) tie, the team with the best head-to-head record amongst the tied teams wins the tie-breaker. b. In a two-team tie, head-to-head competition will be the first criteria. c. If two teams did not play, the second criteria is used to break the tie. 2. Record of tied teams within the division rank order, highest to lowest, of division teams: a. The above tie-breaker procedure is used to determine rank order in the division. b. Team(s) eliminated in the second tie-breaker criterion are not included in further consideration in the tie- breaking formula. c. Head-to-head competition is again used to break the tie between the remaining tied teams. 3. Comparison of conference winning percentage of cross-over opponents of tied teams: a. Tie-breaker is awarded to the team whose cross-division opponents had the best cumulative conference winning percentage. b. Head-to-head competition is used to break the tie between the two tied teams. 4. If multiple teams remain tied, the final tie-breaker is as follows: a. Record of tied teams versus cross-division opponents in rank order. b. Head-to-head competition is used to break the tie between the two tied teams. 2021 2020 2019 2018 2017 2016 Weekly Awards History Main article: MAC Weekly Awards History Number of MAC Weekly Awards won by player End of Season Awards History National Awards *2017 Disney Spirit Award: RB Emmanuel Fields, Western Michigan *2019 Lott Trophy: DE Isaiah Hall, Bowling Green *2020 All-American: CB A'Shawn Ellison, Central Michigan *2020 Mackey Award: TE Casey Swann, Miami (OH) Conference Awards NOTE: For the 2019 season the Offensive and Defensive Freshmen of the Year awards were combined into the Newcomer of the Year award (includes JuCo transfers). Separate Offensive and Defensive awards resumed with the 2020 season, but the Newcomer designation remained. All-MAC selections by year Main article: All-MAC Teams List of MAC Starting Quarterbacks MAC Players in NFLHC A list of all players who were drafted or signed to NFLHC teams, with their last conference prior to draft selection or NFLHC signing being the MAC, and sorted by draft round and pick. MAC Conference Records Single Game Records Offense Passing *Most Passing Attempts: 71 - Charles Warren, QB EMU 2016 (Week 10 vs. Akron) *Most Completions: 39 - Charles Warren, QB EMU 2016 (Week 10 vs. Akron) *Highest Completion Percentage (min. 20 attempts): 85.19% - Blair Holcomb, QB BUF 2020 (Week 14 vs. Bowling Green) *Most Touchdowns: 5 (tie) - Benjamin Hanson, QB TOL 2019 (Week 5 vs. Old Dominion) and Blair Holcomb, QB BUF 2020 (Week 14 vs. Bowling Green) *Most Interceptions: 5 (tie) - T.J. Zamora, QB AKR 2017 (Week 4 vs. Kentucky) and John Garland, QB KNT 2018 (Week 6 vs. Minnesota) *Yards per Attempt (min. 20 attempts): 15.21 - Blair Holcomb, QB BUF 2020 (Week 14 vs. Bowling Green) *Most Passing Yards: 481 - Charles Warren, QB EMU 2016 (Week 8 vs. Miami (OH)) Receiving *Most Receptions: 14 - Jared Putnam, WR EMU 2016 (Week 8 vs. Miami (OH)) *Most Receiving Yards: 204 - Jared Putnam, WR EMU 2016 (Week 8 vs. Miami (OH)) *Most Touchdown Receptions: 2 (tie) - Numerous players *Highest Yards per Reception (min. 3 receptions): 38.0 - James Armstrong, WR CMU 2018 (Week 8 vs. Kent State) Rushing *Most Rushes: 38 - Emmett Spears, RB KNT 2017 (Week 6 vs. Ohio) *Most Yards: 306 - Emmanuel Fields, RB WMU 2017 (Week 8 vs. Ohio) *Most Rushing Touchdowns: 6 - Emmanuel Fields, RB WMU 2017 (Week 8 vs. Ohio) *Highest Yards per Carry (min. 10 rushes): 11.67 - Daniel Hutchins, RB NIU 2019 (Week 5 vs. FIU) Defense Special Teams Single Season Records Offense Passing *Most Passing Attempts: 650 - Douglas Graham, QB MIA 2017 *Most Completions: 377 - Douglas Graham, QB MIA 2017 *Most Passing Yards: 4141 - Douglas Graham, QB MIA 2017 *Highest Completion Percentage (min. 100 attempts): 67.3% - Benjamin Hanson, QB TOL 2019 *Most Touchdowns: 29 - Douglas Graham, QB MIA 2017 *Most Interceptions: 19 - John Garland, QB KNT 2018 *Yards per Attempt (min. 100 attempts): 9.17 - Benjamin Hanson, QB TOL 2019 *Passing Yards per Game (min. 100 attempts): 307.7 - Douglas Graham, QB MIA 2016 Receiving *Most Receiving Yards: 1273 - Melvin Grubbs, WR MIA 2017 *Most Receptions: 103 - Melvin Grubbs, WR MIA 2017 *Most Touchdown Receptions: 10 (tie) - Melvin Grubbs, WR MIA 2017 and Kenneth Harrison, WR MIA 2019 *Highest Yards per Reception (min. 30 receptions): 16.33 - Aaron Hughes, WR TOL 2019 *Receiving Yards per Game (min. 4 games): 93.33 - Kenneth Harrison, WR MIA 2019 Rushing *Most Attempts: 388 - Emmanuel Fields, RB WMU 2017 *Most Yards: 1935 - Emmanuel Fields, RB WMU 2017 *Most Rushing Touchdowns: 29 - Emmanuel Fields, RB WMU 2017 *Highest Yards per Carry (min. 50 attempts): 6.66 - Giovanni Shaw, QB EMU 2019 *Rushing Yards per Game (min. 4 games): 148.84 - Emmanuel Fields, RB WMU 2017 Defense Special Teams Career Records Offense *Most Passing Attempts: 1695 - Douglas Graham, QB MIA 2016-18 *Most Completions: 991 - Douglas Graham, QB MIA 2016-18 *Most Passing Yards: 11175 - Douglas Graham, QB MIA 2016-18 *Highest Completion Percentage (min. 200 attempts): 68.1% - Benjamin Hanson, QB TOL 2019 *Most Touchdowns: 71 - Douglas Graham, QB MIA 2016-18 *Most Interceptions: 37 - T.J. Zamora, QB AKR 2017-19 *Yards per Attempt (min. 200 attempts): 9.17 - Benjamin Hanson, QB TOL 2019 *Passing Yards per Game (min. 200 attempts): 286.5 - Douglas Graham, QB MIA 2016-18 Receiving *Most Receiving Yards: 2615 - Melvin Grubbs, WR MIA 2017-19 *Most Receptions: 210 - Melvin Grubbs, WR MIA 2017-19 *Most Touchdown Receptions: 16 (tie) - Melvin Grubbs, WR MIA 2017-19; Patrick Witherspoon, TE MIA 2016-19; Emory Johnson, TE MIA 2017-19 *Highest Yards per Reception (min. 90 receptions): 14.01 - Aaron Hughes, WR TOL 2016-19 *Receiving Yards per Game (min. 15 games): Christopher Negrete, WR MIA 2016-17 Rushing *Most Attempts: *Most Yards: *Most Rushing Touchdowns: *Highest Yards per Carry (min. 150 attempts): *Rushing Yards per Game (min. 15 games): Defense Special Teams Category:MAC